


solis per pluviam

by mandyrosask



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is Regina's sun, F/F, Hook isn't around, I also don't care, RH is mentioned, Swan Queen - Freeform, based off spoilers for 5x21, but implied that it's going in that direction, idk where he is, it's his funeral and my party, no romance yet, there is no part of me that is sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyrosask/pseuds/mandyrosask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood is dead, and yet Regina can't seem to bring herself to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solis per pluviam

It was raining on the day of the funeral.

It was as if the universe was trying to force her to feel sad, Regina thought as she got ready in the mansion. The sky was stormy, the black-grey clouds roiling uneasily above the little town in Maine, the rain seemingly never ending.

She wore black. It’s what everyone was expecting of her. Still, in an act of defiance she knew would go unnoticed, she paired her sensible, mourning dress with her favourite fuck-me heels that Robin hand’t liked her to wear.

She’d never asked why.

She wondered, as she fixed her makeup in the mirror, if the reason why she had never said many of the things she’d wanted to say to him, was because she knew what the outcome would be, and wanted to delay it.

No delaying it anymore, she supposed.

When she arrived at the cemetery, everyone else was already there; Roland and the Merry Men standing by the coffin, red eyes leaking and their tears mixing with the steadily falling rain; Zelena, her baby in one arm, a black umbrella in the other, and an unreadable expression as she watched the people around her; Henry, Emma and the Charmings, standing a respectable distance away – there to show support, but not in the thick of things, clearly detached from the proceedings. She knew they’d never been particularly close to Robin in life, so it made sense, she supposed; Belle, clutching her growing stomach, reminding her that the brunette and Robin had known each other from before.

As she approached, she saw Zelena raise an eyebrow at her outfit, but the redhead made no comment. Her sister was the only one, other than herself, who knew; she had been there, she knew that things hand’t been right between her and Robin before all this happened.

As she walked, she felt Emma’s eyes on her, and knew that the blonde knew… _something_ too. There was no hiding anything from Emma these days, not when it came to her.

Instead of standing by Roland and the Merry Men at the front, Regina moved to stand by Henry and Emma, towards the back. She thought she saw a smirk on Zelena’s face, before her sister turned her attention to her fussing baby, but Regina ignored her.

"You ok?" the sheriff asked from beside her, quiet concern lacing her voice.

Regina nodded. "I’m fine, dear," she whispered, watching as Little John started the proceedings.

Beside her, she could feel Emma studying her closely, eyes sweeping her twice, stopping briefly on her shoes. Emma’s head cocked to the side, as though the shoes were a complicated equation, and then slowly, her green eyes turned back to Regina’s face, a smile breaking out on the blonde’s face.

"Yeah, you are," she agreed softly, eyes shining with so many emotions, Regina couldn’t possibly name them all.

It was raining on the day Regina watched her soulmate be buried.

But she found she didn’t much care, because Emma was smiling at her, and somehow it was as if the sun was shining over Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'd apologise, but I think this was a foregone conclusion sooner or later. Happy 24 days till this is (somewhat, at least) canon!  
> This was written during a boring lecture, so it's really short and 100% un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
